catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Foxclaw33
Siggy tests Foxclaw33Learned something new today... NEVER STEAL BLOODCLAW'S STICK! Otherwise, this is my talk :) 00:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33My talk! 03:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 19:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 17:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Selected siggy: Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 17:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Special thanks to Jmiles for the signature help :D! I was confused, but now i'm OK on signatures; i was TOTTALY lost ;D Thanks! Re: It's fine :) Oh btw, I was wondering who Swiftflight should mentor. I know we said that he would mentor Foxkit, but I'm thinking that he would be a good mentor for Gorsekit too. What do you think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I archived it :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so what do you say about Swiftflight? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall Please stop spamming on Nightfall's talk. You have done this repeatedly and have put loads of worthless images on her talk. Please only send one message. It spams up and causes a clutter. Also, Foxkit isn't even six weeks old(Each week is a moon fyi) so don't pester Night about it. She choses mentors. Deal with it. GaaraWhat does pain feel like? 愛 22:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Um, what? And Flame will deliver what message? Also, I'm trying to ask you guys if you have any mentor preferences. And, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spit your tongue out at me, I had to get off the computer, I can't spend my whole Saturday on the internet ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, okay. It would be fine for Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit to have prophecy, but why would Flame deliver it? She's not a Clan cat. As for mentors, I was thinking: Ashflame (role played by Frostyness) for Foxkit, Cloudstar (role played by me) for Mudkit, and Littlefern (role played by Agentwindfire), for Frostkit. How does that sound? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Fox, she's on the IRC almost every day. Users don't usually role play on the wiki much, that's why you haven't seen her role play. And, alright :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Amberkit's eye color When Amberkit grows older and her eye color comes in, what color will they be? I'm thinking about doing her charart :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I figured. I just wanted to be sure [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hollypaw, Evilpaw and Shadowpaw (SC). Hi, my cat , Hollypaw, is plotting to murder Darkstrike, and since your cats, Evilpaw and Shadowpaw are evil, too, could they all plot to take control of ShadowClan, together? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Stolen Art Work :You have stolen a piece of art work and called it your own. It is the Carremelldasen Black kitty. That has been stolen from this video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUMaaa3AymE&feature=related I will not tolorate art theft. I will consult with admins about what you have done. :This is not tolerated. You said they were all copyrighted to you. Some of them aren't even your style, like the Jayfeather stick thing. Since you claimed them as your own, I have no choice but to tell the admins. iKiba☼ 20:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still going to consult with them about it. We will have a discussion and see what will happen. iKiba☼ 20:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a former admin. :P I was voted out and dropped to a roleback. iKiba☼ 20:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :They all still love me. XD I wasn't as active when I was promoted. I had life and I couldn't control my admin powers. iKiba☼ 20:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Prophecy -_- Thats all I can think about. Anyways, is Foxpaw going to stay in WindClan? If so, I will try to reason with Echo that the big prophecy would just be about destroying a cat. Also, do you think we should still have our prophecy? Mudpaw, Frostpaw, and Foxpaw are older than Redkit and we thought of it in January. Just want your options. -Sage LOVES purple! 22:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Don't you have to join to reserve the image though? Anyways, thanks for the info :D 05:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I reserve Tigerdawn? Thanks for everything :D 06:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! But actually, I already have the charart made. But thanks anyways :D 06:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) FOXPAW! I don't like :( Shadowy Hello. First, thanks for the Avatar! I love it! Next, this is a little early, but could Muddy sometime mate with Shadowpaw of ShadowClan? Unless he already has a mate. Leave me a message! -Sage LOVES purple! 23:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Soon as they become mates then we will decide. Though I want one to be named Mothkit! :D -Sage LOVES purple! 15:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No! :O I was looking on Shadowpaw's page, HE AND MUDPAW ARE COUSINS!!!!!!! :O :O What are we going to do now? -Sage LOVES purple! 13:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall's Message Ok, on IRC Nightfall told me that she wants us to roleplay on the IRC more. Is that ok with you? -Sage LOVES purple! 21:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Recap. :( You have been missing alot of stuff on the IRC, so I will recap: Mudpaw meets this cool apprentice named Cypresspaw and sorta has feelings for him. Sneerkit is finding allies in the other kittehs. Scarheart's eye was ripped out by Swallowflight for Killing Silverkit, (Witch he didn't) and Cedarkit and Sandkit are planning against Sneerkit. Thats what you missed on the IRC. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 22:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Mudpaw I'm not going to make Mudpaw and Shadowpaw mates, that would be...well, wrong. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 20:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sage is right, Shadowpaw and Mudpaw are cousins [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) That'd make them... *COUGHGAYCOUGH* Dustpelt and Ferncloud are like that o.o I think they could be like Brambleclaw and Ashfur. (Mudpaw is Squirrelflight) Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 01:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for putting the time and effort into Sneer! :D -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 16:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Darkpaw in ThunderClan You have to ask permission before creating a cat for a Clan. Ask Moonpelt first--Nightshine 18:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Firefur Thanks. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 19:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Mudpaw Can Mudpaw just have a Normal mate? I'm trying to get her to be mates with Cypresspaw. I just have to say, not all mates have to be half-clan or medicine cats. :/ -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 19:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just don't want her to have half-clan kits. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 19:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) WATCH!!!!!!!!! >:D Watch it now! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBSzCJAzIN8&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_407926 Smolder's Real Life Image :Hey, Foxclaw! I just wanted to tell you that Hawkfire role plays Smolder, not Darkcloud. Long story short, Hawkey left, Smolder was given to Darkcloud, Hawkey came back, Smolder has returned to her possession. Now, as for her real life image, she actually already has one, it's on her article. That is a good one however, you could ask Hawkfire about it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Smolder Haha, thanks Foxclaw! But unfortunately I already have a real life image for Smolder ;) Try finding another character to give that to! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 02:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that would be a great idea :D Hollypaw became a warrior a few days ago, Hollybreeze, but she can still become Evilpaw's mate when he's a warrior. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback :Don't worry about the WindClan archive page thing, I'll take care of it soon :) As for rollbacks, there are some requirements. You have to have been a member of this wiki for at least three months, have made 700 edits, (congrats for your 1,000 btw!) and have been a deputy of a Clan before [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Eh Ice just told me that I'll be banned till I'm 13 because soneone is telling the world that I'm underaged so good bye till they believe I am thirteen oh yea and one of your sisters told Icey that you were in 5th grade. Adderpaw 00:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Fox, I believe that too. I don't see why a user has to get banned because they are under the age of 13. But however, you can complain to Wikia about this. This is their rules and I'm choosing to follow them. Hopefully I can just ignore the whole thing and not ban Adder at all since I don't know her 'real' age. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 13:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok yea maybe she did get hacked tell her that I'm sorry. Adderpaw 03:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) * Adder steals everyone of Foxeh's sticks she stole and runs away* FOXEH STICKPELT IS HAVING YOUR KITS! Adderpaw 04:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH! *Adder rides a scooter and tries to run over Foxeh* Thanks Thanks Foxclaw. :) Your really nice to provide user's with fan art for their cats. I don't have the skill of drawing.....:/ But, I am really happy you made me a picture for Sneerkit! Thanks! :) -Sage: Spring is Coming! 01:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Applefall :Thank you so much for being willing to help! But, the lineart seems to have been thinned or something [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Foxclaw, really? Don't lie. What grade 'is' she in, then? ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 15:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Foxclaw...um, that is being pulled down. If you were in sixth grade, you would be 11 or 12. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 15:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I am just going to go by Wiki's terms and rules. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 16:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I will ban her for a year. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 16:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: ZOMG :Lol, yeah she did. Icestorm and Echopaw talked to her, and persuaded her to come back [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it wasn't for no reason....let's just say there were ''many, many, issues with her and a lot of the users [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry :'( Yeah I have dyslexia. It's a reading disorder where the words get jumbled up or get very blurry. I got dignosed with it this year to be exact. Sakura-chan 20:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Frost Sooooooo, Sneerkit is going to try to get rogues to attack Windclan. Can Frostflash and Shadow be apart? Also, is Darkpaw going to team up with Sneerkit? Leave me a message! -Sage: Spring is Coming! 20:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes! So that makes..... 1. Sneerkit 2. Darkpaw 3. His daughter 4. His son 5. His son 6. A kittypet. 7.Shadow? 8. Frostflash? Are Frostflash and Shadow joining in? -Sage: Spring is Coming! 20:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Blood could join, but I was thinking that Sneerkit the warrior would kidnap Yew and teach her how to fight. They fall in love, and they have 4 kits. :P -Sage: Spring is Coming! 20:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But, I also want to ask, if Adder is banned, then is the prophecy just about Fox and Mud? I REALLY don't want to wait a year for Sneerkit to attack Mudpaw. -Sage: Spring is Coming! 20:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I has to many Windclan kitties. :P -Sage: Spring is Coming! 21:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Blood Hey! Does this Image fit Blood? -Sage: Spring is Coming! 21:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice Image Sage. I just have to say one thing about Blood. No one would name they're cat Blood. My mom would ground me if I even suggested the name. So I would change it. Sakura-chan 21:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) And about Cedarkit, I think you should let Adder choose who roleplays him. -Sage: Spring is Coming! 00:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Me hits Foxeh with a log* I am staying Adderpaw 01:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Uh, the 2nd Sneerkit picture got messed up while trying to upload a picture for CAP. Can you reload it? -Sage: Spring is Coming! 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skyler She's named after my best friend who has a speaking disorder ._. So NO you cnnot have her! Sakura-chan 00:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Character Box for userpages Hey there! Instead of having the charart template on your page, do you want me to instal a cuaracter box? Look on my userpage tomsee! 13:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Sure, RiverClan or WindClan? Oh and, the real life image on Brightblaze is already the image of Pheasantwing, might I suggest this one, and this one together? Similar to Cloudstar's real life image style. This one is pretty too [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Well.. ﻿Well,well,well..... If it isint the Foxclaw I have been hearing about. A little birdy told me you did something to Echo. Now, if you have any blameing to do blame it on me.... here is the fun part: NOBODY MESSES AROUND WITH ME FRIEND ECHO! YOU HEAR ME! I AM WILLING TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOUR WRONGDOINGS. IT IS ILLEGAL TO MESS AROUND WITH PPL LIKE THAT ON THE INTERNET! You better be warned, because I'm gonna be watching you every single day. YOU HEAR ME! (SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 03:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Um What Don't do that to me Fartbag. Echo told me you did something, and she does not lie. I am sorry for my harsh words but i'm kicking it into overdrive.ALRIGHT! YO FOX! YOU EVEN ADMITTED YOU DID SOMETHING IN UR COMMENT STUPID! ECHO IS MY BFF AND IN COMPUTER WORLD I JUST TORE U UP INTO SHREDS, PUT THEM IN A BLENDER AND DRANK IT. BY THE WAY YOU TASTE AWFUL! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ECHO AND YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE! IF THERE WERE JAPANESE LETTERS ON MY KEYBOARD, I WOULD CUS AT YOU! ALMOST ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! AKITA NERU AND I ARE GOING TO CRUSH YOU AND I HAVE MY PHONE IN MY HAND READY TO DIAL 911. SO DOES AKITA! SO ME AND AKITA ARE GOING TO WALK AWAY NOW! Ok, look girl, you need to fix up ur attitude. I really don't want to do this stupid fight right now (cause I know ill win, im a brown belt in tai kwon do) and that is not a lie! Girl, what wrong with you? Look, im tired and Im going to bed. I will dream about beating u up! OK, I am not a mean person, I just want all of us to get along (probably not gonna happen) but still. I have a very kind heart but its tough to. Whenever you apologize to Echo, I am sorry for every trouble I have done to you. Now I am gonna catch some Z's ( go to bed) ZzzzzzZzzzzzZZzzz SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 04:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh my damnit. Drama already? I'll talk to Sunnyfur, she has no right to attack you brutally without any warning and death threats. That's just...illegal. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 15:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for offering to help me with my profile, but I've been on other wikis and I know how to do, but thank you anyway! :) I just haven't had the time to set it up yet... Yeah, I'd like to be in a clan. Can you get me into one? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC)